Finding Her
by nej161
Summary: Bella and her cousin Mia move to Forks after a tragedy occurs in Arizona. Bella is OOC in this story. It is also Femslash, so don't read if you are not into that. My first time writing so please go easy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing so it wont be perfect. Bella in this story is really OOC and it is a Femslash story so if you do not like those types of things I advise you don't read this. All reviews and advise welcome. Enjoy. **

**Prologue**

As I step out of Charlies cruiser in front of my old home in dreary old forks I am thrown into a whirlwind of memories of the short time that I spent here as a child. I close my eyes and listen to the sounds of the animals in the forest just outside of the house, the rain drizzling on the trees.

Stood here I can't help but feel a sense of sadness, the great life I had in Arizona, the friends, family and the girls, oh yeah those women but it had to be done I couldn't stay there, we couldn't stay there not after what happened to many bad and good memories.

Even though it breaks my heart to be standing here I can't help but feel this is where I am meant to be, where we are both meant to be, today is when my life actually begins.


	2. Chapter 2

As I open my eyes all I see is white, I look around and see a grey blurry shadow in the distance making a humming noise.

"_I'm sure I know that sound_" I think to myself. I start to move closer and closer to the humming noise, the noise starts to become clearer and I hear that it is a song that I know, it is the song that mum used to sing to me since I was little when I couldn't sleep or when I wasn't well. It was "Hush Little Baby".

As I get closer to the shadow I see it is an outline of a woman it is my mum.

"Mum"…. She continues to hum with her back to me and her long reddish brown hair falling down her back, I haven't seen it like that since I was a little girl.

"MUM" I say louder.

I quickly walk up to her but slow down when I see she is looking down on something. She turns to her side and I see she is humming to a baby wrapped in a pink blanket with a little bit of dark brown hair sticking out.

She leans down to the baby and kisses its head and whispers "I love you Bella"

Suddenly everything went black and my mom was screaming my name.

"BELLA"

**A/N: I know the chapter is short but I really want to get this right because it is my first time but the chapters will get a lot longer I promise. I also started college today so it will be tricky to keep regular updates but I promise not to keep you all hanging.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV.**

"Bella"…Bella"

I jumped up with a fright, sweating my ass off, gross.

"Hey Bells you okay?" I turn my head to see my Cousin Mia's bright blue eyes looking down at me worriedly.

"Yeah I'm good" I sigh sitting up and stretching my back "Just a bad dream"

"Oh man still?" she asks. I just nod my head and look out the window of the plane we are on.

I hear Mia sigh and shuffle as close to me as she could in her seat. "I know it is hard Bella but you need to stop torturing yourself there is nothing you could have done and you already did everything you could when it happened."

I just shake my head, partly to get Mia to stop talking but mainly to get the sound of my mum screaming my name out of my head.

"She would want you to move on and enjoy your life." Mia says.

I turn my head and look at her with wide eyes "My mum was murdered Mia, how do I just move on." I say with my eyes tearing up.

Mia's eyes soften as she looks at me "We don't know that Bells, the police said it looked like an animal attack, like a Mountain Lion or something. We both know your mum always left the back door open."

I close my eyes to try and compose myself. "Yeah I guess so." I say with a small fake smile. "It's just hard."

Mia moves the arm rest between us up and puts her arms around me and I lay my head on her shoulder and for a second I actually feel safe. "Hey I know of all people how you are feeling right now," She says softly "and don't worry I'm sure they will get that wild animal that did that to your mum, so no other family has to go through that"

I shut my eyes tight again to get the horrid images out of my mind and think to myself "_If only you knew the truth Mia_"

**A/N: I know I am keeping a lot of mystery but I just want to get it right, but I have a good idea of how I am going to continue so chapters coming up will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

As me and Mia walk through the airport I can't help but feel uneasy about seeing Charlie again after all these years. You see Charlie and my mum broke up when I was a little and she moved us to out of Forks when I was still a baby. I used to come back every summer when I was younger but Charlie started getting busy so every summer the visits got shorter and shorter until they just stopped. I'm 17 now so I haven't seen him in 4 years, haven't really spoken to him much in those years either.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by Mia shouting on Charlie. "Uncle Charlie over here." A medium build man turns around. There he is Charlie Swan; he looks pretty much the same except his mustache is thicker, his hair is starting to grey and his eyes are more wrinkled.

"Hey girls" he says as he walks over to us in his police uniform. "Wow Mia you have gotten tall" says just before giving her a hug.

Yeah that is my cousin Mia for you, tall and beautiful. Mia has big blue eyes that are always full of joy even after what she has been through; she also has lovely shining long sandy blond hair that forms round her face perfectly and to top it all off she is best person you could ever meet.

I stop thinking about Mia when I see Charlie has turned to talk to me. "Hey Bells" Charlie says hesitantly. "Hello Charlie" I reply quickly.

"So erm…..how have you been?" Is this guy serious, how does he think I've been.

"Oh just peachy, how about you". I reply sarcastically.

Mia gives me a look that tells me to behave but she knows that I am mad at this guy.

"Yeah I'm good thanks…..I guess" Charlie says awkwardly.

We all stand in silence for a few seconds until Charlie finally remembers why he is here.

"So shall we go to the cruiser it is parked right outside." Charlie gestures to the exit of the airport. "Can I get your bags for you Bella" Charlie asks quickly. "No I'm fine" I say and walk away from him towards the door.

As we are walking towards the door I can faintly hear Charlie asking Mia how I've been. Coward, can't even ask me himself.

I exit the airport and I am hit with the cold of this place. I spot Charlie's cruiser a few yards away so I just go over and wait for them both, I consider having a cigarette but think I will save that surprise for later.

They both arrive at the car and we all put the luggage in the car. "Do you want to sit up front with your dad" Mia asks quietly in my ear. I shake my head quickly. She sighs and goes to the passenger seat. "_Here we go_" I think as I get in the back of the car.

The drive to Forks was in silence on my part; Charlie and Mia were making small talk up the front.

"So Bella I know this is a big lifestyle change but I'm sure you will get used to it and I am here for you if you or Mia need anything" Charlie says trying to earn points. "Few years to late for that Charlie" I mumble. I see Mia shake her head out of the corner of my eye. Charlie just coughs and goes back to driving.

After a few minutes of slices Charlie breaks it again. "I have enrolled you both into Forks High School, you start this Monday, so you have the weekend to get but I already got most of your school supplies" he tells us both.

"Thanks Uncle Charlie" Mia politely replies. I think I just grunted.

"I also took out your old single bed in your room bells and put in a double for you both that's okay isn't it? There wasn't much room for 2 singles." Charlie says looking at me through the mirror, god does he just want me to talk the whole ride.

"Yes Charlie" keep the answers small Bella he might get the hint.

"You know I would rather you call me dad Bella." Is this guy for real, I hear Mia gasp a little; oh she knows what's coming.

"Well I would rather my mother not be dead and to have a father who gives a shit but we don't always get what we want do we Charlie" I make sure to sound out his name.

He just clears his throat in response and Mia just looks down at her lap. Well I think that has killed the conversation for now.

...

After me mini outburst in the car the rest of the ride was in silence.

As we pull up to Charlie's home my sort of childhood home, I am bombarded with memories of when me and Mia would visit in the summer. I look up at the house and it looks the same except some parts need a new coat of paint.

"You ready Bells" Mia asks suddenly appearing at my side. "Sure let's get this over with." I say as we walk up to the house.

Charlie opens the front door and lets me and Mia in first. Wow really nothing has changed about this place except Charlie now has a flat screen TV. Fancy.

I put my bag down in the hall and all I can smell is cleaning products, someone's been busy. I can see some pictures of me and mom from when I was a baby but I quickly divert my eyes and try to push the guilt and anger down.

"Well if you both want to get yourself sorted in your room, get a feel of everything and when you come back down I have a surprise for you both." Trying to suck up are we.

Mia and I make out way up to our temporary room. When I open the door I see the small changes Charlie has made to the room. No more kiddie toys sitting around on the selves, there is a big double bed with purple bedding, big wooden chest draws. I look over towards the window and see to the left of it there is a desk with loads of school supplies.

"So you going to start going easy on him now" Mia asks from where she is sitting on the bed.

I turn and look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Do not look at me like that Isabella."

I huff at her. "Don't call me Isabella."

She just smirks at be. "Come on Bella I know what he did was pretty shitty but let's just all try and get along, we only have to be here till school is up then we get the fuck out of this shit whole and start our lives."

I clench my hands at my side and take in a deep breath, how is she always right? "I know it just drives me crazy to look at him it just brings back what happened." I say looking down at the ground.

"I know, come on let's go down and see what Charlie has for us." She smiles at me and puts her arm around my shoulders and pulls me towards the door and downstairs.

Charlie spots us coming down the stairs and gets up from the sofa and meets us in the hallway.

"Everything okay with the room girls." He asks looking directly at me. "Everything is fine Charlie, thank you for everything in the room." Mia says I just nod along not trusting what comes out my mouth.

I see Charlie's shoulders slump slightly, probably from the lack of my answer.

"Well come one outside I have something for you both."

We step outside and I see a red truck, hmm, pretty nice.

"I know it isn't much but I thought it would be okay going from A to B especially in the weather we have here."

"It's great Charlie thank you" Mia says nudging me. "Yeah thanks Charlie, really kind of you" I say with a small smile.

"Not a problem girls, well I will leave you both to it come in when you are ready and we will order some pizza or something" he walks past us handing Mia the keys and going inside.

"So shall we take her for a spin" Mia says spinning the key chain one her finger, a smirk makes its way onto my lips. "Let's go have some fun".

Next Chapter: Bella and Mia will meet the Cullen's.

**A/N: I know Bella seems off with Charlie but you will soon see why, as I said bell is OOC in this story, I hated her being such a door mat so this is Bad ass Bella.**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**BPOV.**

Mia and I have been driving around this depressing town of Forks, looking for a store for ages now and all I have seen is trees and rain.

"OMG I need a beer so bad." I groan to Mia. She just nods her head in agreement.

"I know me too; we will get to the centre of town, go to a store and get wasted." Mia says with a glint in her eye.

Ah this is why I love my cousin; she always knows how to have a good time. That is what we were pretty much known for in Phoenix. We are driving through the middle of Forks and we see a few stores, Fishing equipment, sports equipment, chemist, restaurant and OH YES a convenient store. Mia parks the truck outside the store.

"Do you want to go in or shall I." Mia asks as she turns of the engine.

"Let's both, we can she what we're dealing with." I say.

We both get out of the truck and put our fake ID's in our back pockets. We go into the store and Head straight towards the beer, we find out favourite kind and browse the selves a bit. We go up to the counter with two 6 packs of beer, rock CD and mints because we don't want Charlie to find out. At the counter Mia takes her fake ID out and money and hands it to the middle aged woman serving us.

"Haven't seen you two around here before, you new here?" The woman whose name tag says Mary on it.

Before we can get a word in she jumps in again.

"Oh are you the girls that are visiting Chief Swan but I thought they were just young girls." She says looking me and Mia up and down.

"No Ma'am we are just passing through this beautiful town of yours". Mia says with a wink in a fake southern accent. I'm stood there trying to hold in my laughter.

"Well I hope you lovely ladies have a wonderful time in Forks." She says with a slight blush as she hands us our change.

Mia and I thank her and head back to the truck with our beer, laughing as soon as we get outside.

"That was jokes." I say to Mia trying to contain my laughter.

"I know did you see her face I think she likes me." Mia says and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Aw come on she was like 40." I tell her.

"Age is just a number baby." She says giggling.

"Whatever let's get out of here." I say getting into the truck.

…

We have been driving for about 20 minutes and we have no clue where we are and we don't really care much, we are just having a good time drinking our beer, smoking our joints and rocking out to Bon Jovi.

"Hey do you have any idea where we are?" Mia says.

"I have no idea." I say blowing smoke out of the window.

"WO-OO WE'RE HALF WAY THERE, WO-OO LIVIN ON A PRAYER, TAKE MY HAND WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEAR." We both sing at the top of our lungs followed by me playing air guitar.

"Hey I can see car tracks down here, do a sharp left." I tell Mia quickly. "We can ask for directions.

I go flying to Mia's side of the truck as she turns. We drive down the dirt road for a few minutes and we come across the biggest most beautiful house ever.

"Fuck me." I hear Mia mumble.

Mia turns off the engine and gets out of the truck and comes to my side.

"You coming?" Mia asks me.

I just wave her off. I have already had 5 beers and a spliff; I don't need to be talking to anyone. Then Mia decides to be funny and pull me out of the truck window. I go tumbling on my arse and Mia almost falls over laughing. I am about to get up and kill her when we hear a beautiful voice.

"Can we help you?" We turn around to see 8 of the most beautiful people ever.

**A/N: Oh what is going to happen next? Sorry it has been a few days but I am in my last year of College so I am pretty busy but I will keep the chapters coming. Let me know if you are enjoying so far :)**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**RPOV.**

Here we go again, another day, another deer I think to myself as I walk through the forest at my temporary home in Forks. You may be wondering why I say temporary home. Well my name is Rosalie Hale and I am a vampire.

Yeah no lie I am a vampire and here I am in the middle of the forest looking for my next meal, you see me and my family only feed on animals, we like to call ourselves vegetarians. So I am now stalking a deer through the woods. I leap onto the unsuspecting deer and sink my teeth into its neck.

I finish draining the deer and decide to take a stroll back to the house. I have been walking for roughly 15 minutes and I hear growling to the right of me, I look up and see that I am walking next to the stream that is part of the treaty line that separates us from the dogs from La Push, I see 3 of the mutts looking and growling at me.

"Back off mutts I'm not breaking any rules by walking on my side." I shout at them.

The big brown wolf started taking steps forward and growling more. I recognized him in his wolf form as Jacob Black; he is one of the youngest wolves in La Push so he has one of the shitest tempers, I'm pretty sure he passed up being alpha, thank god. I am thrown out of my thoughts by said wolf jumping across the stream and on to me. I manage to fall onto my back, pull both my feet up to my chest and kick the stinking mutt off me.

"You stupid mutt I should rip you in half for attacking me." I shout at him.

He is about to jump back up and carry on his task of attacking me but a big black wolf jumps out of the tree's and starts furiously growling at Jacob, by now I can hear my family running through the forest on their way here.

My family arrive just as Jacob is climbing out of the water and back to his side of the stream, all of the La Push wolves have gathered now and some are watching in disappointment, while others and watching with hate and anger in their eyes.

"Sam says he is sorry for the actions of a member of his pack. He is still young and unable to control his temper or think straight when around our kind. He would also appreciate it if the treaty was still in order." Edward tells us.

I hear a few members of my family protesting, saying that the wolf should be punished. I hear Emmett offer it deliver the punishment. Some of the wolves start to growl but Sam silences them immediately.

"He can ensure us that Jacob will be punished." Edward says.

"Well I think we can all understand that this was a mistake and we can put it behind us but we shall not forget and I think if the roles were reversed all of you would have not hesitated to kill us, so you better make sure it does not happen again because we will not be so lenient." Carlisle says in his usual calm manner.

Sam nods his head in the direction of Carlisle and turns to head back into the woods with the rest of his pack. As soon as the wolves are out of sight my family start talking to me all at once.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Esme asks me.

"Don't worry kitty they know not to do anything stupid again." Carlisle tells me.

"Want me to kill Rosie?" Emmett says while punching his hand.

"Shall I neuter some dogs Rose?" Victoria says with an evil smirk on her lips.

"Sorry I didn't see anything Rose" Alice says while looking at the ground.

"Why are you always causing trouble Rosalie?" Edward says looking down at me.

"What exactly happened Rose?" Jasper asks.

"Everyone quiet I can't answer you all at once." I say holding up my hands to them all.

"I am fine Esme, he didn't even get a scratch." I tell my adoptive mother.

"No Emmett I don't want you to kill and no neutering Vicki." I tell them both with a smile.

"Its fine Alice, we know your power doesn't really work with the mutts." I tell Alice and give her a hug.

"I didn't do anything wrong Edward it was an unprovoked attack. So how about you remove that stick from your ass." I rant to Edward, he looks down apologetically.

"All that happened is I was walking back from a hunt and I was close to the treaty line, then a few wolves arrives and decides to have a growling match, I told them I wasn't breaking any rules then the flea bag Jacob Black decided to grow a pair and jump over and attack me but I soon put an end to that." I tell them with a smirk.

They all laugh and hug me and we head back to the house. The rest of them go inside but I tell Alice I want to talk to her.

"Alice I know you feel bad but it wasn't your fault." I tell her, while giving her a one armed hug.

"Yeah but you could of really been hurt Rose, I was so scared when I got the vision of you lying on the forest floor with the sound of growling in the background then my vision just going black. What if next time it is worse?" She says with venom tears in her eyes.

I just hug her tight for a few minutes and speak softly in her ear. Out of everyone in my family I am most definitely closest to Alice; we just clicked as soon as we met. Also we are the only ones without mates so we spend a lot of time together.

"Its fine Alice it was just one untrained dog, the rest of them know not to mess with us." I tell her and pull back from our hug.

"Although I am a big insulted that you think a mutt can take me down." I tell her with a wink, she just pushes me and runs into the house, I laugh and follow her.

I enter the house and see Emmett and Victoria cuddled up on the armchair, Carlisle and Esme laughing at something on the TV with Esme wrapped up in Carlisle's arms and Edward and Jasper cuddled up reading a book together.

I just sigh and go up to my room and lie on my bed and wonder about my mate. Who are they? Where are they? When will I finally meet them? All I want to is find him or her, hopefully her and be happy and never let go of that happiness. I know Alice is longing for her mate also. We have both kind of lost hope at this point but you never know what is round the corner.

I am stopped in my day dreaming of my mate when I hear Bon Jovi coming down our driveway.

_We gotta hold on to what we've got, it doesn't make any difference if we make it or not, we've got each other and that's a lot for love._

I run down the stairs to see all my family gathered with frowns on their faces. We hear the music growing closer until we see a red truck pull outside. We gather round the windows to see two girls in the truck. One of the girls shuts of the truck and goes round to the passenger side.

"You coming?" The sandy haired girl asks the brunette but the girl just waves her off.

We all head outside to see the sandy haired girl drag the brunette out of the truck window laughing. The girl lands on her ass and is about to get up and retaliate but Esme steps in.

"Can we help you?" She asks and they both spin around in shock, probable from not hearing us.

They quickly compose themselves and look over at us, the brunette quietly speaks first.

"Oh look it's the Brady Bunch." She says quietly not knowing we can hear.

The taller girl just shushes her and walks over to us and I can smell the weed in full force now. The brunette just scoffs and leans back on the truck to look up at the sky.

"Sorry to intrude on your evening but me and my cousin over there are lost and we were wondering of you could help us out." She says trying not to sound to drunk or high.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Edward frowning and Jasper looking very upset.

"Oh no problem dear whe..." Esme Tries to ask but the girl by the truck interrupts her.

"MIA you got the lighter?" she shouts while waving her cigarette in the air.

The girl who we now know is called Mia, sighs and shakes her head and throws the purple lighter.

"I'm sorry you were saying." Mia says to Esme.

"Yes well I was going to ask where you are headed." Esme smiles kindly at the girl.

"To the centre of Forks would be fine please Miss" Mia says politely.

"Well if you keep going south for about 20 minutes you will get there." Esme smiles kindly.

I don't know why but I keep sneaking looks at the brunette by the truck.

"Okay well thank you for your help, have a good night." Mia says and turns back to the truck.

"Come on Bella let's get out of here." She says as she reaches the driver side of the truck.

_"Bella."_ I think.

"With pleasure." Bella says and puts out her cigarette on the bottom of her shoe and throws it into the woods at the front of the house and gets in the truck.

Mia starts up the truck and does a pretty skilled U-turn and they speed out of our drive way blaring Bon Jovi again.

I turn to look at Jasper and Edward but they are already inside with the rest of my family. I must have been looking at the direction they drove off for a while.

I go inside and see my family in a discussion about the two girls.

"What's going on?" I ask my family.

"Edward can't read either of the girl's minds." Carlisle tells me

"So what." I ask.

Edward looks at me like I have lost my mind and Victoria just smirks at me.

"They could be dangerous." Edward says looking angrily at me.

"They are just a couple of human pot heads." Victoria says.

I feel upset about the way she is describing Bella. What the fuck is wrong with me.

"She's right Edward they are no harm to us, we should just let them be." Carlisle says.

"What's wrong with you Jasper, did you feel their emotions?" I ask Jasper, he just nods in response.

"Well look, Jasper's power works on them. Maybe there is something wrong with you Edward and not them." I say just to piss golden boy off.

Emmett and Victoria laugh but Edward narrows his eyes at me.

"What did you feel Jasper?" I ask him. He looks at me with such pain in his eyes.

"It was the girl by the truck that I was feeling. She was feeling so much anger and guilt. I thought I was actually going to pass out, me a vampire thought I was going to pass out. It was so overwhelming." Jasper shakes his head in disbelief.

We all look at him in shock. Jasper has been in many terrible situations and never has he described feeling like this. What could have happened to this girl to make her feel this way? While the rest of my family carry on discussing the girls I head up to my room and lay back on my bed again.

"Bella." Is the last thing I whisper before I close my eyes for another sleepless night.

**A/N: Sorry it has been a few days but here it is. Please let me know what you think. :)**

**" you never know whats around the corner." you get it ;) ;) **


	7. AN

**A/N: Sorry to do this but I just want your opinion on something. There is a poll on my profile about who Mia should be mated with because I am going to bring the Denali sisters into the story. :) So any couples you would like to see let me know. :)**

**P.S. There will be a chapter up tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

Mia and I have been in the truck for a few minutes now and haven't spoken a word. God those people looked so familiar, where do I know them from. Why do I have to be so high right now?

"Did they seem strange to you?" Mia asks me.

"Hmm I don't know, it was a bit weird that they were all just standing there looking at us like they have never seen people before." I say with a shrug.

Just then the film Wrong Turn pops into my head and I get the giggles.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Mia asks with a slight laugh.

"Just thinking about the film Wrong Turn and how fitting it was back there." I tell her still giggling.

"Oh shit that is so true, we may have taken the wrong turn and that family could have eaten us." Mia says laughing along with me.

"Man would have been pretty funny…but then again not really." I say thinking about how weird they are.

"God where have we moved to Bella?" Mia asks me looking around the area we are driving on.

"I have no idea." I say closing my eyes.

…

I am jolted away from the amazing dream I was having by Mia lightly shaking my shoulder.

"Bells we're back at Charlie's." Mia tells me then goes searching through her bag.

I take a long stretch and look over at Mia who is taking mints out of her bag. I smirk at her and hold out my hand, she looks over at me and rolls her eyes while passing me a few mints. I pop them in my mouth and roll them around a bit and think of the great dream I just had. Wow that was one hot and maybe a bit wet dream, this fine as hell blond girls was whispering sexy things in my ear and rubbing her hands all over me. Oh yeah it was good alright. I never saw her face but she had one great ass I think laughing.

"What you laughing about now?" Mia asks.

"Oh nothing just had a sexy dream about an extremely sexy blonde." I tell her winking.

"Nice one." Mia says nodding.

I laugh push her and get out of the truck. I pull my phone out of my bag and see a couple of messages from a few girls that I had to leave back in Arizona. Oh yeah I had skills but Mia was just as bad, I also see that it is almost 9 o'clock, well I didn't think we were gone for that long.

I hear Mia lock up the truck and we both head up to the house, chatting and laughing about the messages that have been left on my phone.

We open the house door and stumble into the house laughing our asses off. We head to the kitchen in search for some food because getting high is some hungry work, we see Charlie sitting at the kitchen table with 2 big boxes of pizza and not looking very happy. Oh well I see pizza and I dive in and see he got Pepperoni, YES! My favourite.

"Where have you been?" Charlie says quietly.

"Out driving." I say with a mouth full of pizza, I see Mia digging in as well.

"You have been gone 3 hours, I thought we were going to eat." He says.

"I am eating aren't I tell him.

"You both left any didn't even tell me." He says I can start to see him getting pissed off.

"Oh I do apologise Charlie I wasn't aware I needed to let you know my every move." I tell him feeling my own blood boil.

"Don't you get lippy with me Isabella, it is quite obvious we now need to set some rules about what you can and can't do." Charlie says leaning closer to me and clenching his fist. I can smell his breath so I can tell he has had a few beers.

"Excuse me rules? How about this Charlie why don't we both just stay out of each others way and make it better on all of us and don't call me Isabella." I say standing up.

"I am the adult here and what I say goes, so you will listen to me when under my roof because I am your father." Charlie says standing up and tipping his chair over while he does it.

"Fuck off Charlie, you don't tell me what to do we have hardly spoke in years and now my mum is dead you want to play house and dictate my life." I say my voice getting progressively louder.

"Do not speak to me like that Isabella. You will listen to what I tell you and do what I say or you will face the consequences." Charlie shouts stepping closer to me.

"Maybe we should all calm down." Mia says loudly when she sees Charlie step closer to me.

"NO FUCK YOU AND YOUR CONSEQUENCES. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO CHARLIE? DEAL WITH ME LIKE YOU DID MY MOTHER ALL THOSE TIMES SHE GOT OUT OF HAND?" I see the look of shock appear on his face. "OH YEAH I KNOW ALL ABOUT WHAT YOU DID CHARLIE, MUM AND AUNT SARAH TOLD ME. SO YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU FUCKING SAD PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A MAN." I scream at him

SLAP.

Is the sound you hear off the walls in the kitchen. I feel a sharp pain in my left cheek; I turn to see Charlie about 3 shades paler and looking at me in sock, he than starts to stutter out apologies.

"I...I...I am so sorry Bells. I...I don't know what came over me." Charlie stutters.

I just shake my head and run up the stairs. I hear Mia shouting and screaming threats at Charlie about how he will regret ever hurting me and she will make him pay.

I run into the bedroom overloading with anger, I pace around the room a few times clenching and unclenching my fist but I can't take the anger inside of me so in a blind rage I walk over to the wall and repeatedly punch it. I'm not sure how long I have been hitting the wall but Mia is shouting at me to stop and is pulling me away. She pulls me into her arms on the bed as I shake with anger. After a few minutes I calm down and I pull away from her when I start to feel a sharp pain in my hand.

"Holly shit Bells you have really fucked up your hand." Mia says looking over my hand.

"I know it hurts like a bitch." I say with a laugh and a wince.

"We are going to have to get you to hospital." She says.

"NO! No hospitals, please Mia not tonight, I just can't especially after what he did." I just about choke out before I burst into tears. Mia just pulls me into her arms.

"I can't believe he did that." I say through my tears.

"Shhh I know Bells, it's okay." Mia says while stroking my hair.

"No it's not Mia; he hit me just like he did to my mum all those times. I know it was a long time ago but you don't hurt the people you love, it still infuriates me what he did to her and now he has done it to me." I tell her hiccuping.

We sit together for a while as I try to calm down, Mia hen pulls of my shoes and jacket and lays me down on the bed, and then she pulls the covers over me. She gets in next to me and pulls me into her arms and speaks softly into my ear. The last thing I hear before I got to sleep is Mia telling me that she will never let anyone hurt me again.

**A/N: I know a few of you may not like the way I have written Charlie but it is just to add to Bella's characters tough exterior. Let me know what you think. :)**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated. I have just gotten over the flu so I wasn't at college for a week so I have been spending most of my time catching up on work and handing in assignments also my Wi-Fi was busted but I am all better now and the Wi-Fi is fixed as well. :)  
**

**BPOV.**

"_I shall be seeing you soon Isabella." He whispers into my ear and kisses my cheek, I can feel her blood on his lips and just when I think he is leaving us alone he goes and…_

**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP.**

I jump awake and realize where I am, I groan and rollover to grab my phone to turn my alarm off.

"_Damn it I thought I was done dreaming about that." _I think unconsciously rubbing my right shoulder.

I grab my phone and see it is only 8:30am, shit I must have it on repeat from yesterday. I rub my eyes to see Mia sat at her laptop blasting her music with her earphones in.

My sleepy haze seems to be wearing off and I can really feel the pain in my hand now. I look down and see my right hand swollen and a weird purple colour with a few cuts on it.

"Man I need to keep my temper in check." I sigh.

I turn and see a glass of water and some pain killers on the bed side cabinet. I swallow three pills and pick up my note pad and rip out a piece, scrunch it up and throw it at Mia's head, it hits her square in the face and she jumps back shock but then turns to face me.

"Hey Bells how you feeling?" She asks me softly.

"I'm alright, my hand is pretty fucked though." I say looking down at it again.

"Yeah you messed up the wall as well Rocky." Mia says smiling.

I look over and see a few dents on the wall, hmm must have hit a soft spot there is also some smeared blood, you can see Mia has tried to clean off.

"We gotta get you to the hospital Bells." Mia says looking at my hand.

"NOOOO. You know I hate hospitals." I say whining like a child.

"Isabella." She says in her commanding voice. You would never think that she was only 4 months older than me.

"Please Mia. It's not even that bad." I say waving my hand but fuck that hurts.

"You are so full of shit. I can see you're in pain. Get up, get dressed then we can get your hand fixed and then decide what we can do." Mia tells me.

"What do you mean decide what to do?" I ask wondering if she means about Charlie.

"Well decide if you want to stay here or not." She says pointing to her laptop. "I have been looking at places for us to stay."

I sigh heavily and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Is he still here?" I ask her.

"No I heard him leaving for work early this morning, when I went down for coffee I saw that he had thrown every drop of alcohol out." she tells me softly. I just scoff.

"Oh like that makes it any better." I say frowning.

"I'm not saying that Bells but I did hear him crying last night and I'm pretty sure I heard him asking your mum for forgiveness." She says.

I just turn away and will my tears away.

"_God damn it why is my life so fucked up."_ I think.

It hurts that I am so much like Charlie. I am angry at myself for getting angry and I am angry at him for hurting my mum, yeah I was upset that he hit me but he wasn't the first person to slap me and I doubt he will be that last but my mother was such a gentle soul so when I found out Charlie and hurt her it was like something inside me snapped, she told me that she forgave him, that they were both young and stupid. She said he had counselling for his anger issues but when he was acting so controlling last night my anger just got the better of me, just like it does him.

I sigh and walk over to my suitcase and open it to look for clothes but it is empty.

"Oh I sorted out all out clothes and put them in the draws and closet this morning." Mia tells me.

"Thanks Mia." I say gratefully.

"No worries, now go get showered and dressed so we can fix your mangled hand." She says throwing a towel at me.

I flip her off with my good hand and head towards the bathroom. When I enter my mind fills with memories of me and Mia having water fights and putting shampoo in the conditioner bottles thinking we were so bad ass. While I wait for the shower to heat up I peel off my clothes that have been wearing since yesterday morning. God I stink of weed and booze, not a good after smell. I look in mirror at my right shoulder at the mark I have been left with, a reminder of that day. I just look away and jump in the shower.

I have my shower and head to the bedroom to get dressed and see Mia lying on the bed on the phone, I look over at her questionably and she rolls her eyes and pretends to shoot herself in the head with her fingers. Aha I know that look, she is talking to her ex-girlfriend Louise, even after 7 ½ moths of being broken up she still calls Mia all the time wanting to know about any girls she has been with. Honestly it is like Fatal Attraction sometimes. I laugh to myself while I go over to the draws and pick out some black skinny jeans, Guns N Roses t-shirt, grey hoddie and my black converse.

"Yeah well thanks for calling Lou…yeah okay….yep I will definitely call you tomorrow." I laugh and she mouths to me "Fuck off." "I know Louise and I will call but I need to go right now…okay bye now…okay bye…yeah bye…..bye."

"Holy shit cuz, she has lost it." I tell her giggling.

Mia falls onto the bed and throws her arm over her face.

"I really don't get her she was the one that broke up with me to go back to her ex-boyfriend the almighty Chad and that was 7 months ago for fuck sake and now she is acting like a possessive jealous loony." She says.

I laugh and nod my head in agreement while trying to tie my shoes with my fucked up hand.

"Here's an idea how about you not answering her calls, it's not like she can come and get you for not picking up, we practically live in the forest." I tell her.

"I dunno it seems a bit harsh." She says uncertainly. "I'm not like you Isabella." She says with a smirk.

"Hey I cut all my ties in Phoenix, unlike you ya pussy." I say.

"Yeah whatever, you ready?" she asks looking for the keys.

"Yep, oh and thanks for helping me tie my shoes, wasn't hard or painful at all." I say sarcastically.

"You're welcome." She says walking out the bedroom and going down stairs.

"Bitch." I mumble grabbing my phone and following her.

….

We arrive at the hospital after stopping a few times to get directions and my hand is really starting to hurt now.

"Let's go get you sorted then." Mia says shutting off the truck.

We go into the hospital and there are about 10 people in the waiting room, I see one guy with scratch marks all over his face, a busted nose and he is missing his two front teeth.

"_Hmm he must have upset the Mrs."_ I think laughing.

I also see a little boy with what looks like a little toy car stuck to his head and a very unhappy woman next to him.

I go to the desk and give the receptionist my details and inform her of what wrong with me, I see her eyes light up with recognition when I tell her my name but she doesn't say anything. She tells us to take a seat and a doctor will call us soon. We take our seats and I almost get lost in thought about last night but I push those thoughts away. All I know is that Charlie and I need to say out of each other's way for now.

"Daniel James" I hear a nurse shout and the angry woman gets up to follow the nurse while dragging the scared little boy with the toy car stuck to his head.

"_Poor little guy." _

…..

After 3 hours of waiting my name is finally called.

"Isabella Swan." Mia and I turn to see a flaming hot young Doctor.

Mia and I shoot up and walk straight over to Doctor Jones as it says on her I.D badge. After seeing her I don't even mind about the long ass wait. I put on my winning smile but also make it look like I'm in some pain.

"Sorry for the wait there was an accident on one of the roads of we have been fairly busy. So Isabella if you will follow me we will see what we can do for you." Doctor sexy says.

She leads us through a corridor to a room with beds lining each side of the room; she sits me down on one of the beds and tells me she will be right back.

Mia and I start talking about Doctor Jones and who will be able to get her number first.

"I don't think so cuz, that sexy lady is all mine." I tell her with a confident smile.

"Oh please." She scoffs. "Have you seen these dimples." She says bringing them out in full force.

"Yeah we'll see about that." I tell her even though she does have a lead with her deep dimples.

Doctor sex-on-legs comes back and tells me that the doctor supposed to be helping me is dealing with a more serious case, so will have to be treated by her, which I have no problem with. She examines my hand and I try to keep the shouts of pain inside but she can see that I am hurting. She tells me that I may have a fracture but she wants to do an X-Ray to confirm it.

"Right Isabella let's get you up to X-Ray. Do you want your friend to come?" she asks looking over at Mia.

Mia puts on a megawatt smile and gets up to go to doctor hotty.

"No that won't be necessary, I can handle it." I tell her with a sweet smile.

"Okay then, if you would follow me."

I nod my head and go to follow the doctor but I quickly turn around and stick my middle finger up at Mia and smirk, she just waves me off and heads back to the waiting room.

After a quick elevator ride to the 3rd floor we arrive at X-Ray, I make sure to hang back so I can get a good look at the doctor, if you know what I mean.

"If you will wait here Isabella, I will come and get you when we are ready." She says.

"No problem and please call me Bella." I tell her putting on my charming smile.

She blushes and nods her head then she quickly walks away. Oh yes Bella just a little more then we will have her in the bag.

After a bit of a wait I get my X-Ray done and Doctor Jones takes me into a room and tells me that I have fractured my hand.

"So Bella you have a fracture just below your middle fingers knuckle and some severe swelling and bruising on most of your hand as you can see. What I am going to give you is a splint for your facture that you will wear for around 4 weeks or longer well will just see how the healing process goes. Your bruising and swelling will be there for around about 2 weeks but to help it apply and ice pack regularly and keep it elevated as much as possible."

Most of this time this beautiful woman was talking I was just nodding my head like an idiot and staring at her while dreaming all the fun I could have with this one.

"So do you have any questions Bella?" she asks bringing me out of my daze.

"Oh, no questions doc." I tell her.

"So how did you hurt your hand?" she asks typing on the computer that is on the desk just to the side of me.

_"Okay time to score some points."_ I think.

"Oh it was nothing really, you know the girl out there, the one that came with me?" I ask her. She nods her head while taking a quick glance at me.

"Well she is actually my cousin and her ex-boyfriend is a high school wrestler and he couldn't accept their break-up and got a bit hands on so I decided to step in but it turns out he had a bit of a hard face, she is a lovely girl but just a bit naive when it comes to boys" I tell her shrugging slightly.

I see I have her full attention and she is looking at me in awe, so it is time to put on the dramatics.

"Ohhh owww." I say bending my body over my knees.

She immediately gets up and squats down next to me.

"Are you okay Isabella?" she asks leaning close and rubbing my back.

"Yeah I'll be okay." I say with a fake wince. "I just need to watch who I pick my fights with next time." I sit up a little so our faces are inches apart.

"It was very brave what you did Isabella." She says quietly, her eyes darting down to my lips then back to my eyes.

"It was nothing and call me Bella." I whisper and lean in and kiss those love full red lips.

After a couple of minutes of kissing she pulls back and we catch our breath.

"Well thanks doc, I feel much better." I tell her with a smirk.

She laughs and sits back on her chair then takes a deep breath.

"Let me take you out." I say to her she looks up a bit in shock.

"Bella you're not even 18 yet and we don't know anything about each other." She rambles.

"Well I am 18 in 3 months not that age matters and if you let me take you out we can get to know each other." I say.

She looks at me for a while and then a smirk appears on her face and she leans in this time.

…

**MPOV.**

I have been sitting in the bloody waiting room for 1 hour waiting for Bella while she is up there with Doctor Hotty. I hope she is okay though, that girl is always thinking with her fist first when she is angry.

I look around the waiting room and by the nurses' station I see a blonde doctor staring at me.

"_Hmm where do I know you from?"_ I think.

Then I realize it is the guy from the weird family that Bella and I spoke to when we were lost.

"_Why is he looking at me like that?" _Even though I am staring right back at him, he continues to stare.

"Hey bitch." I hear Bella shout.

I tear my eyes away from the blonde doctor and I look over to see Bella walking towards me with a smirk on her face and a bandaged up hand.

"Just a fracture and some bad bruising but I'll live." She says holding up her hand. "Especially now I have a beautiful red-headed doctor looking after me." She tells me smirking even more.

"Ah you bitch, you got to her didn't you." I whine.

She starts laughing and shoves me with her good hand.

"Hey I can't help that I'm irresistible." She says and winks at me.

"Oh speak of the devil." She says I turn around and see Doctor Jones walking towards us with much more sway in her hips. Bella is one lucky bitch.

"Here is your medication Bella." She says stepping closer to Bells. "Also there is a little something extra in there for you." She adds while dragging her finger down Bella's arm.

I clear my throat and she takes a step back.

"So err Miss Swan take you medication as it says on the directions and in about 1 week start to move your fingers around in the splint and I will see you for your follow up exam in 3 weeks." She quickly says with a blush.

"Will do Doctor Jones and I will be seeing you soon." Bella says to her with a smirk and the sexy doctor walks away while give Bella a small sexy wave.

I laugh and shake my head, I look back over to see the blonde doctor is still looking this way but is now focusing on Bella.

"Hey Bella you know yesterday we got lost and we saw that weird family that were all just stood there looking at us." I ask her.

"Erm I don't know I was pretty high yesterday." She mumbles looking in the bad and taking out a piece of paper.

"Well one of them works here and he was really staring at me then you when you came back, don't you think it is a bit odd?" I tell her but I can see she is not listening to me instead she is reading a note that I'm guessing Doctor left for her.

"Yeah cool, you ready to go?" She says while putting the paper in her back pocket.

"Yeah let's go you brat." I tell her with a laugh. She looks at me confused but I just push her towards the exit.

"Let's go get some food." I take one last look at the nurses' station but the blonde doctor is gone.

…

Bella and I arrive back at the house just after 5 o'clock and she seems to be in a lot of pain and really tired so I get her into the house and up to the bedroom.

"God I feel like I could sleep for a week." Bella groans as she sits on the bed.

"Come on girl let's get these pills down your neck and get you into bed." I tell her giving her the pain medication and taking off her clothes and shoes.

"You need anything, you better tell me now because you be in la la land when those meds kick in." I tell her.

"No I'm fine." She says with a giggle but she is dozing off. "I wov you Mia." She tells me falling asleep.

"I wov you too ya goof." I say laughing.

I lean down and kiss her head and make sure she is warm enough. I am feeling pretty tired myself, we have had a hectic few days so I strip down to my underwear and throw on my sleep shorts and a vest top. I set the alarm for school tomorrow in case we both sleep until morning, which I'm sure we will. I close my eyes and the last think I see before sleep over takes me is a pair of golden eyes.

**A/N: There we go, sorry again about the wait. This chapter was just a filler to get to know Bella and Mia's characters better, especially Mia's caring side. Let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
